<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm standing there, wounded by MFGLHY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611633">I'm standing there, wounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY'>MFGLHY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Huang Ren Jun, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like somebody ripped out his heart and crushed it in their hands.<br/>He shouldn't cry, but it hurts.<br/>He wasn't supposed to fall for him, It was his fault, he's stupid enough to fall for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm standing there, wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's another fic that I finally wrote about NCT.<br/>and thankfully this time it's about NCT Dream members, even though not all of them were included in this.<br/>I'm sorry if it contains errors/mistakes in the grammar or anything else.<br/>It's not beta'ed after all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He blinked his eyes slowly as he stared at the ceiling on top him. he draped his arm over his face, he take a deep breath from his nose as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>He covered his face with his hands, as he scrunched his hands that was on his face. he was tempted to let out a scream on top of his lungs. But, he decided not to, it wasn’t the wisest decision he would take at the meantime.</p><p>It’s quite difficult to not ran out from the room and confront the source of his painful ache in his chest, he lifted his hands from his face, every breath he puffed out formed as a wisp of smoke. He can feel the chilling sensation pricking him from every direction, it wasn’t the wisest decision for him to turn off the heater in his room.</p><p>He wiped away the tears from his face, but even so tears wouldn’t stop trickling down. he couldn’t control it, his emotions, he can’t control every single of it. Laughter slipped out from his mouth as he covered his mouth with his own hand.</p><p>
  <em>Is he getting crazy?</em>
</p><p>The thought lingering inside his mind, as he laughed with tears streamed down his face. The thought were running in circle inside his mind, he pulled his fingers over his face. he didn’t even feel the sensation of his own fingernails scratching his face.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I even trust that bastard?</em>
</p><p>He let out a muffled scream as he buried his face into his pillow, he can’t let any of them know his current predicament, he was okay. He’s totally fine, <em>well</em>, not that fine, but he can withstand this.</p><p>It’s his own fault, totally his fault. From the start he shouldn’t trust that man, he was too kind, <em>far too kind</em> at him. It’s his fault to fall for him, he should know that there wouldn’t be anyone that love him purely because he’s his own person.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Coincidentally, he meet him at that coffee shop near their school, at first he didn’t pay any mind toward <em>him.</em> but, as time pass by, without him even noticing it he fall in love with <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Renjun.”</p><p>“Jeno! How are you? It’s been a long time since I saw you last time.”</p><p>He should know from Jeno’s expression, he was too far silent unlike their meetups. He tilted his head as he watched Jeno’s expression changed instantly from nervous to looking sorry at him. He can see how Jeno hesitated to open his mouth and say the words that he hated.</p><p>“I, I—I’m sorry.”</p><p>With that he widened his eyes and looking at him confused by Jeno’s words, he tried to put his hand on Jeno’s shoulder, but before he can do so, Jeno already avoided his touch. he had an apologetic expression on his face, and it was directed at him.</p><p>“Why do you feel sorry? You’re sorry about <em>what?!</em>”</p><p>He shouted the last part at Jeno, he furrowed his eyebrows, he stretched out his arms to reach out Jeno, but he ran away from him without any further explanation. He let his arms fall down to his side, he tightened his knuckles as he stood in the middle of the street looking dejected.</p><p>With heavy heart he walked towards his home, it feels like he was rejected even though he hadn’t said anything about his feeling towards Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a week pass by, he saw Jaemin and Jeno holding hands. Even worse, he saw Jeno beamed a smile at Jaemin. It’s the smile he saw every time he meet him.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like someone ripped his heart from his chest, he was struggling to hold back the overwhelming feelings. Unfortunately, he can hear his own heart breaking into pieces, he’s not even sure that he can piece it back together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry, if this fic made you cry.<br/>But, if this fic didn't made you cry, I'll try to wrote another sad fic.<br/>I love making angsty story, well, beside smut that is.</p><p>If you like it leave a kudos and comment!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mfglhy">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>